


You Know Me Too Well

by mjartrod



Category: Muse (Band)
Genre: Belldom - Freeform, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Holidays, M/M, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:55:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25130467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mjartrod/pseuds/mjartrod
Summary: Summertime lust.Short story inspired by the song of the same name by Nothing but Thieves.
Relationships: Matt Bellamy/Dom Howard
Comments: 10
Kudos: 19





	You Know Me Too Well

**Author's Note:**

  * For [McSparklez](https://archiveofourown.org/users/McSparklez/gifts).



> I've wanted to write something inspired by this song ever since its release, it’s such an unbelievably sexy track. And now, in times of pandemic, escapism and summer holidays vibes just sneak up on you without you even trying. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

Matt sighed and looked up at the shadows dancing in the ceiling. It was too hot. He couldn’t sleep.

His restless mind leapt from subject to subject. Overthinking, focusing on trivial topics - only to then move on to bigger worries, darker situations which were often out of his or anyone’s control. He squeezed his eyes shut and tried to force his mind to veer out of the black hole ahead and into another direction.

The night seemed to be stretching forever. The curtain to the balcony of his hotel room billowed softly to the Mediterranean night breeze but the air was still stuffy and the sheets warm. He felt sticky all over. He should have closed the window to the balcony and turned on the air conditioning but it required a kind of effort his lethargy didn’t allow him to make. Would also mean a defeat of sorts that he didn’t want to concede. 

Hand laid on his bare stomach stroking idly, he swallowed thickly. Sliding his fingers down to his navel, he scratched lightly at the hair that trailed all the way down, until it disappeared under his boxers. This kind of night also made his head clouded with a little more than the dangerous cocktail of anxiety and alertness.

He never did like sleeping alone. And this bed really was too big for one person.

His eyes closed and his hand slid lower. 

**Day 1**

Blue rimmed sunglasses firmly set on top of his nose, Matt yawned and stretched, bum inching closer to the edge of the chair, legs crossed at the ankles.

At the breakfast table on the charming stone patio, the rest of the Muse group chattered good humouredly, coffee cups and cigarettes in hand, while taking turns on a blue rental scooter someone had gotten. A little to the side, Chris was breaking a fight between two of the kids, both squabbling over a skateboard.

Everyone liked summer festivals - and all the mini holidays they often booked in between dates. It was a chance to bring partners and families along, to chill out in shorts and swimming suits, have some fun. It made the gigs better, too. They had flown to the Greek island straight after another headline slot the night before, and now they had a three day break ahead of them to enjoy. It was just downright inconvenient his girlfriend couldn’t make it.

A shirtless Dominic Anderson in a pair of pink shorts appeared on the two wheeler and stopped at the kerb. Dom was ready to take over, listening attentively and nodding while Anderson gave him a few pointers.

The tour manager returned to the welcoming group giving them a thumbs up, red faced from the blazing sun.

“What do you say we rent a few and go for a ride around the island?” Tom suggested, arm around his wife’s shoulder.

In the cosy little square in front of the patio, Dom was now taking a few turns left and right with the scooter, as if testing it.

“Matt?” Tom’s voice gravitated again towards him. “What do you say?” 

But before the singer could try to battle his fuzzy brain for an answer, Dom had come to a halt at the kerb and put his Converse clad foot down, adjusting his Ray Ban.

“So who wants to ride pillion?” He seemed to survey the group for candidates, until someone showed signs of volunteering. “Wanna come, Kari?”

“Sorry, mate!” Dom Anderson rushed to grab his girlfriend by the waist despite her feeble protest. “I like her in one piece!”

Matt laughed.

“Come on, guys,” Dom insisted with a grin. “Last chance before I’m off into the midday sun.”

“I’ll go.” Matt spoke up.

He straightened his white and navy stripy t-shirt as he passed Dom Anderson, who was rubbing his forehead with a grimace.

“Two thirds of the band on the same Vespa and no helmets.”  
  
“We won’t go far,” Dom replied unconcerned, before he looked back at Matt who was now standing right next to him, staring fixedly at the blond drummer. “What?”

Matt’s only reply was a quick motioning of his hand - ordering him to move away. Sceptic, Dom thumbed to the back to indicate Matt‘s place.

“I’m driving, not you,” he reminded him.

Matt allowed him two seconds to change his mind before he made an attempt at pushing him out of the scooter. But he was out of luck because Dom fought back and, between giggles, he gave up before they knocked it over. He had no choice but to swing a leg over the seat and settle behind Dom.

The drummer sped off once they made themselves comfortable. Making to turn right at the exit of the villas compound, Matt could be seen tapping his shoulder insistently with one hand.

“Left, Dom! To the left!”

The drummer obliged and out of sight they went.

***

Stubbing out his cigarette in the ashtray and placing it on the floor of the balcony, Dom cast one last longing look at the cascade of white houses surrounding them before heading off to bed. He liked this place a lot. The serenity of the waters and the dots of light on the mainland coast painted the perfect summer picture for him.

His phone was vibrating inside the room; it was Matt.

“It better be important,” Dom smiled. He heard him mumbling something unintelligible on the other end of the line. “What?”

“ _It’s too hot… can’t sleep._ ”

Dom nodded. “Melatonin?”

“ _‘s not working_.”

He looked over at his bag on the corner of the room. “Want something stronger?”

“ _Not that desperate_.”

Dom smiled despite himself. “Maybe you just need to get laid.”

“ _A bit difficult with half a world between the two participants._ ”

“So you call me. Should I come over, show you a good time?” He joked.

“ _Not that desperate either._ ”

Dom grunted, simulating a punch to the gut and Matt chuckled, the sound of his voice deep and rich in his ear.

“Nice, thanks for that, mate,” he stretched on his back on the mattress and wiggled his toes comfortably. Using an arm as a pillow, he continued to hold the phone to his ear with the other hand. “Use your imagination, Matt. I’m sure you two can come up with something.”

“ _She’s busy at this time or whatever._ ”

Dom tutted. “Classic. Exclusivity gets you that. Blue balls.”

“ _Not everything is about fucking._ ”

“With you?” Dom sniggered and he could already hear Matt’s wicked laugh in response. “For you, everything is _definitely_ about fucking.”

“ _C’mon, you know me better than that._ ”

The seriousness in Matt’s tone lasted no more than a few seconds, before they exploded in more giggles.

Dom looked outside at the starry sky through the open window and wetted his lips, eyelids heavy. Maybe it was the stifling heat of the day making him feel lazy or maybe it was Matt’s drowsy voice. He was cocooned in a pleasant sensation, lulled to sleep.

“For you,” Dom reformulated, “it’s all about sex _and_ music, I’ll give you that.”

He closed his eyes. Matt said something but he couldn’t tell exactly what it was and after a moment (or several) of silence, he realised he wasn’t even sure if the call was still on.

“ _It’s too hot..._ ”

The last thing in Dom’s mind before drifting off to sleep was the ride in the blue scooter with Matt that morning. The wind blowing gently in their faces as they drove down the picturesque road along the coast; the panoramic view over the Mediterranean to their side; Matt holding onto him with a hand on his waist.

**Day 2**

It was the open book rolling down from his chest to his lap and then landing on the floor that jerked him awake. 

Sitting upright in his pool lounge chair, sheltered under the shade of a parasol, Matt pushed his sunglasses on top of his head and rubbed his eyes with the heels of his hands. Wiping a bit of drool from the corner of his mouth with his wrist, he realised that while he hadn’t been able to focus on reading, he’d at least managed to take a nap somehow.   
  
He leaned back down, still groggy, blinking to adjust to the sunlight. He pushed back the hair matted to his forehead; the back of his t-shirt was damp with sweat too, he could tell. But he just couldn’t be bothered to take it off. His physical body was slowly melting into the chair, his limbs turning boneless.

Somewhere in the background, an 80s track was playing. Languor was claiming him and he didn’t fight it.

A couple was kissing next to the pool, in front of him. His attention was drawn to the girl’s bottom, barely covered in a black thong. As if aware of what was going through Matt’s mind, the guy’s hand moved down and rested on the pert backside almost casually, fondling a little before he gave it a good squeeze.

Matt would readily admit he was quite envious and a quick glance around would be enough to confirm what he already knew - that everyone was paired up and had someone to snog, except him. Well, him and Dom. The girl Dom had been seeing more regularly lately also hadn’t been with them for a few days.

Discreetly, he continued ogling the pair and the way they touched; subtle hands running over hot skin in the sun. It was sparking a slow, slow burn inside of him. Soon he realised how he was _aching_ for a wank. If only he was in his room... For a moment he contemplated going upstairs but he didn’t feel like it. The intensity increased with the restrictions of being in public, as if he was tied down by his own desire.

The couple eventually left, of course, and their departure revealed Dom lounging in the sun across the pool, exactly opposite to Matt. 

Sunkissed, that’s what Dom was. He was a lot of things but what struck him the most about Dom in that moment was how absolutely golden he was. Not like Matt, who belonged to the red lobster category of tanning if he stayed in the sun for too long. It helped that Dom was well fit too. Matt had always struggled to maintain his weight but with his metabolism slowing down as he aged, he had found that now he needed to work so that his belly wouldn’t get out of control. Even now, despite all the preparation for the tour, it was difficult to get rid of it completely.

Dom didn’t have that problem. Matt supposed that, being a drummer, it was easier to stay in shape. But while you had always been able to see it in his arms, toned without major effort, the six pack and his pecs hadn’t been like this when he was younger. Even his shoulders seemed broader. Had he ever looked this good? Dom moved in that instant as if to prove his point, raising his arms and placing his hands behind his head, a fluff of armpit hair visible now too.

It was almost like he was showing off at the pool, set on display for everyone’s appreciation on that lounge chair. Dirty blond scruff on his face that women loved, his neck muscles in full view with his head turned to the side. His chest was smooth and shiny from perspiration, the necklace resting on it a nice accessory. Matt’s eyes roamed lower. The small yellow shorts that hung low on his narrow hips showed a hint of the v lines on his abs. All of him just lean, hard muscle. His eyes lowered further.

The heat in the pool was suffocating him.

Shoving his sunglasses back on, Matt stood up abruptly. His vision went black and he wobbled on one foot, nearly tripping on the forgotten book on the floor.

A cold shower and a long drink were required. Urgently.

It never occurred to him how, across the pool, Dom might have also been watching him too.

***

“ _Entertain me._ ”

If Dom hadn’t known better, he’d swear Matt was spying on him, again calling precisely at the moment he was going to sleep. “I’m going to bed, Matt.” 

“ _Then entertain me in bed._ ”

Dom left his flip flops on the floor and climbed into bed. “Oh, so that’s what you want. Desperate already, are we?”

“ _Was only a joke, y’ know. I’d let you come over anytime you’d like, Dominic..._ ”

“You’ve seen me naked before, suppose I can’t blame you for liking what you saw.”

“ _Are you naked now?_ ”

Dom was trying hard not to laugh. Maybe it was better not to feed him and cut the chat short. “Sod off, Matt. Call your bird.”

 _“She’s busy._ ”

“So am I.”

“ _You said you were in bed._ ”

“Exactly.” He could hear Matt blowing out a breath on the other end of the line. “Alright then. Go online and type this address, if you don’t have it bookmarked, that is. W W W dot-”

“ _Dom.”_

“Matt.”

He heard Matt sighing again and the smile of amusement slipped a little from his face.

“When was the last time you slept?”

“ _Had a kip today._ ”

“You were out for 15 minutes max at the pool. I meant actual sleep.”

Matt took a long time to reply.

“ _You’re right.”_

Dom wasn’t sure what Matt was referring to, but still felt somewhat vindicated as he waited for him to elaborate.

“ _I need to get laid.”_

Dom face palmed and laughed.

 _"Have you ever been there with a bloke?_ ”

Dom’s laughter faded and he blinked, his brow furrowing. “What??”

“ _You heard it the first time._ ”

Was he actually serious? Dom chuckled again. “Don’t know what you’re talking about, Matt.”

“ _Not asking for details, that would be awkward. Yes or no is enough._ ”

“No, I’m not-”

“ _So it’s a no._ ”

“No!”

“ _Okay, so that’s a yes._ ”

Dom took a deep breath, trying to put the brakes on the conversation and to make sense of what Matt was saying before he was manipulating its direction – and outcome - as usual. “Why… I mean, where does that even come from?”

“ _Asking questions is the scientific method._ ”

“Okay, what are you reading? Wait,” he interrupted himself. “Don’t tell me, I don’t wanna know.”

" _Yes or no?_ ”

Dom rolled his eyes and then turned towards the window, a smirk forming as he allowed himself to give proper thought to the question. “You can ask all you want, Matt. I’m not gonna tell you that.”

“ _Why not?_ ”

“Because you know the answer. Good night.”

**Day 3**

The restaurant for the last dinner of their short break was a popular choice: it was fully booked.

The large round table that sat the group was one of the many outdoors, under the moonlight. The Mediterranean food more than lived up to the expectations and friendly waiters brought dish after dish of colourful starters and delicious grilled meat and fresh fish, while the atmosphere matched the beautiful, relaxed setting and mouth-watering cuisine. Wandering among the tables for the guests’ entertainment were local musicians playing folk music, trying to rope people in to jam along. Dom had already joined once and this was also how they had found out another band there that, by coincidence, was also taking a break between festival dates. 

More clinking of glasses for another toast and Matt sipped on his wine, his eyes shifting towards the smaller table attached to the main one, for the children. Dom was crouched between two of the seats. Proudly donning a typical Greek hat with a tassel, he was acting the maestro of a percussion quartet. The kids were all playing the same simple beat in sync and they were ecstatic.

Matt tried to put out of his mind how all day he’d been forcing himself to avoid his bandmate. It wasn’t something he wanted to acknowledge, not even to himself. His mind was going astray again, though. The excellent wine and food weren’t helping. And the heat hadn’t dwindled. He took a hand under the collar of the white shirt and rubbed his sweaty neck; he felt almost feverish, slowly being consumed to the core.

The local musicians had returned to their table, humbly asking for photos with the band and the three obliged with pleasure. After several group pictures and selfies with everyone, including with a couple of servers and patrons who had recognised them too, they realised there were extra desserts being served at their table.

Chris patted his belly. “And that’s my workouts sorted for the rest of the week.”

“As if there’s any chance in hell you‘re gonna lose your title of hottest band member any time soon. Fucking shame you won’t play shirtless, that’s what it is,” Matt shot as Chris walked ahead of them, flipping him a finger over his shoulder at the shirtless comment. “Imagine how many more tickets we’d sell!”

Dom followed the exchange. “Thought I was the fittest,” he finally said.

Matt snickered, grabbing his glass from the table again. “No need to get all worked up, I still love you.”

“Like a brother?” Dom asked sweetly.

Matt nearly choked on his drink. He recovered quickly, though. “It’s very pure love. How do I explain this? Like a master and dog kind of love.”

The commentary was immediate, Morgan craning his neck from where he sat nearby. “You’re turning into a golden retriever now, Dom?”

“I reckon I’d be a boston terrier,” Dom grinned. “Friendly and stylish.”

“You mean ugly but lovable.” Chris stated, wolfing down a forkful of cake. “Which sounds about right for you.”

The mockery and banter continued but Matt had already tuned out, another fan approaching him for a picture and a quick chat. The distraction was very welcome.

The hours passed and people began to leave. They were among the last to exit, only waiting for the ride that would take them, along with the guys from the other band, to a club.

Dom was still wearing the silly hat with the tassel and Matt knew better than to do what he was about to do. But he couldn’t resist it.

He went behind Dom’s back and snatched the hat for himself with a high pitched giggle. The drummer laughed and reached out half-heartedly to try to stop him but failed, the only retaliation a weak poke with his finger on Matt’s chest. Matt, who in turn was taking slow steps back, ready to break out into a run if needed, and who nearly collided into a passing waiter without even noticing it. It was Dom who raised a hand in apology.

“Come and get it if you want it.” Matt smirked, shoving the hat deeper down his head.

Dom raised his eyebrows. “That easy, huh?”

“More than you think.”

“Cheers but you can keep it.” His gaze locked with Matt’s. “Reckon it’s a bit too cheap.” 

Matt’s eyes glinted in the darkness. “That’s why you want it, you love cheap.”

Dom bit the inside of his cheek.

Matt readjusted the hat in his head, the golden tassel falling to the side now, the corner of his mouth twitching in amusement. He strutted past Dom and bumped his shoulder into the drummer’s. Dom had to take a large step aside not to lose his balance.

***

The dance floor had gradually been filling up and the club was now crowded. A mix of rock songs, old and new, was playing, interspersed with more modern beats. 

Dom looked effortlessly cool as usual, chatting animatedly while straddling the stool at the wooden table near the wall. The animal print shirt in black and white was more unbuttoned than at dinner, offering an eyeful of chest, while the rolled up sleeves showed off his forearms. The blond hair was slightly sweaty, the fringe pushed to one side falling casually over the side of his forehead. He was drumming lightly with one hand on the table, next to the beer bottle.

Raising the beer to his lips, his grey eyes strayed a little from the group he was with and found Matt’s watching him from afar. His Adam’s apple bobbed as the drink went down his throat. Putting the bottle down next to the array of empty glasses and other bottles on their table, he returned to the conversation.

Matt also took a sip of his whisky and switched his attention to Tom and the rest of the guys, joining the choir of laughter with a small chuckle of his own, to whatever witty remark he had missed.

Moving away from the bar after a while, they ended up stopping by the table where Dom was making friends with the guys from the other band. Matt was at the tail of the gang and couldn’t catch anything of the conversation because of the loud music but suddenly everyone was turning to him expectantly.

Dom was looking at him, chin slightly lifted, clearly goading him. “He _likes_ to think he’s the boss,” he drawled.

There was a loud “ooh” from the group but Matt didn’t take the bait, only smiling and taking another sip from his glass. The conversation, apparently about egos, carried on and only when the focus had changed did Matt glance at Dom again. The drummer met his stare silently.

When the others announced they were moving closer to the dance floor, Dom just raised his beer in acknowledgement, not really inclined to leave his seat yet and more interested in chatting with these guys, with whom he discovered to have common friends in London.

“Dom.”

The drummer swerved his head to Matt, always nodding along to the track booming through the speakers. But Matt didn’t say anything else and there was a moment of anticipation as he waited. When his bandmate stepped towards him, it looked like he just wanted to speak closer without having to shout. 

But he took a step further than what Dom was counting on. Walking straight into his personal space, he put a hand on the table next to Dom’s arm, bending over him to reach his ear.

It was then that Dom felt Matt’s warm inner thigh against his. Suddenly hyperconscious of his entire presence, a million thoughts rushed through his mind in that very second, a jumbled mix of questions about what he would say or do. And then Matt finally spoke. 

“ _Wanker_.”

And just like that he moved away, his leg rubbing on Dom’s as he stepped back. The contact was so brief but his thigh was left tingling. Matt simply trailed after the others through the crowd until he was gone.

The peak of tension crashed and Dom tried to forget about it. But even as he continued chatting and drinking, he realised that he couldn’t. He looked over to the mass of people bopping to the music under the intermittent lights. And he was suddenly very eager to join in.

Swapping their table for a spot closer to the bar on the edge of the dance floor, he and the guys from the other band gradually mixed with the people dancing. Grimes’ otherworldly vocals echoed in Dom’s skull and the bass was loud in his chest. LED lights showered the packed floor with colourful patterns.

A group in front of them left - and there he was.

Matt wasn’t moving a lot, just shuffling his feet a little while he grinned to someone, nodding, pushing his rolled up sleeves up in an unconscious manner, running his fingers through his hair. Matt had never been a particularly gifted dancer; but in Dom’s opinion, on stage with a guitar strapped around him he was the most graceful, attuned performer he had ever seen.

Suddenly Matt faced his direction and his gaze easily met Dom’s. There was no surprised reaction, it was almost like he knew all along where they were. They were swaying together before Dom knew it, across the invisible people that came and went between them.

When Matt broke eye contact, signalled something to Anderson and left, Dom immediately excused himself as well. Moving deeper into the crowd, he kept his head up as he sidestepped the sinuous, little clothed bodies in the way or coming in his direction, so as not to lose the lone, short figure in the white button down shirt and trousers crossing the floor. Soon he was right behind him and when Matt turned around without warning, Dom nearly collided against him.

He was pinned to the spot by piercing blue eyes. The way he looked at Dom, pulling him in, the buzz it gave him, it was intoxicating. The air was heavy, charged with electricity; the music thumped in their chests. They were the ones standing still while everyone else was dancing to the music; yet it was as if the world around them had stopped spinning.

The song ended and another rock track began to play, a slower one. The atmosphere changed. Dom let the sultry rhythm lead him as he stood directly behind Matt, the two moving to the beat. 

Matt could feel the heat behind him from proximity alone, a cloud of scent of cigarettes and coconut invading his senses with Dom lingering over his shoulder. Closing his eyes, he tipped his head back and leaned into him. Just like that, Dom’s hands were on his hips, holding him close to his body. They moved in unison now, the side of Dom’s face grazing against Matt’s. He felt moist breath on the side of his neck.

" _Filthy, impetuous soul… I wanna give it to you…_ "

Dom sang along in his ear and Matt swung an arm back around Dom’s neck, pulling him closer. 

Bodies pressed together, they undulated as one on the spot. Matt could feel Dom’s crotch on his arse and lips ghosting over the side of his neck, at the same time Dom’s arm started circling his waist. A hand went under his shirt; it burnt his skin as it slid over his stomach. His heart was pounding. Concealed under the shirt, calloused fingers inched under the waistband of his trousers, until Matt couldn’t take it anymore. Turning in Dom's hold, he clutched the animal print shirt in his fists and sunk his face in Dom’s collarbone. He could _drown_ in the musky smell. 

They swayed from side to side, holding each other. When Matt’s head tilted up with a lust charged gaze, Dom began to close the distance between them. Matt parted his lips, letting his eyes fall shut… but Dom’s lips only ran along his jaw, no more than butterfly touches. Matt cocked his head to one side. Their noses brushed. Open mouths hovered over each other in a slow dance of their own… Matt’s tongue darted out to sensually lick from Dom’s full bottom lip to the top one and the two closed the gap together. They exchanged one soft kiss after the other, repositioning their heads, experimenting.

Then Matt's hands grasped the back of Dom’s neck and he stood on his toes, angling his face to pry Dom’s lips open and deepen the kiss with a tongue stroke, fusing their mouths together. Dom moaned and grabbed him tighter, his arms dropping from his waist to squeeze his arse firmly with both hands, pulling him in, kissing back without restraint.

Another track was booming through the speakers now. Psychedelic lights flashed all over the place and everyone in the club was jumping and singing with their fists in the air. 

The two bandmates were oblivious to it all.

***

The return trip to the villa compound in the back of a taxi had been a torture of tension and racing hearts, but as soon as they walked in Dom’s room, the mood changed.

Matt strode across the place, straight to the balcony, while Dom looked around, wiping his face with one hand, glanced at the notifications on his phone before tossing it on the couch. And then Matt came back like a small hurricane, heading for the mini bar. Dom leaned back against the sofa, observing as he picked up a bottle. He was almost afraid to ask.

“What are you doing?”

“I’m not drunk enough for this.”

He held out a drink for Dom too, the drummer standing from his position to grab it and then retract. He had a small sip, while Matt downed most of the mini bottle of spirits in one go, slamming it on the table afterwards. The lights were off but the sky was bright and Matt’s profile in the shadows took him right back to the club. Except now they had the privacy of a hotel room.

Putting the beer down, Dom approached him. Tilting his head, he looked for Matt’s eyes. Dom didn’t know if it was the heat in the club or the sun during the day that had put the blush on Matt’s cheekbones but it made his eyes sparkle brighter.

“I know what I want, don’t need any extra incentive.” He slid an arm around his waist, gently pulling Matt to his chest, and whispered into his ear. “Do you?”

No, it wasn’t extra incentive Matt needed when he was already on the brink of desperation, barely able to think straight with his senses overloaded with steamy glances, coconut fragrance and Dom’s honeyed voice. Overwhelmed with want, his entire body lit up on fire again at the mere recollection of the way they’d touched earlier.

“We know each other too fucking well for this, Dom,” he spoke against the column of his throat, baring his teeth and dragging them along the soft skin. He could feel Dom swallowing. “It’s one of those, like, waking up tomorrow and ask ourselves what the fuck we were thinking, d’ you know what I mean?”

“I know, right?” 

He put a hand under Dom's shirt and stroked his chest. “It just fucking gets in your head and suddenly it’s all you want and-” 

Dom pulled back a little and held Matt's face between his hands. “And it won’t fuck off until we get what we want.” 

Matt closed his eyes, as if trapped in some kind of erotic daze. Dom's thumbs massaged gently over his eyelids to the outer corners and when he looked back at him, Matt raised a hand to his cheek. His gaze fell to Dom’s mouth and his fingers slid further to the back of his head and into the blond hair. The craving was such that he whimpered when he pulled Dom to him and their lips connected.

Reaching down between them, Dom felt the bulge straining against the white trousers. He cupped its shape over the layers of fabric and Matt bucked his hips forward into his hand. Dom let him undo the few remaining buttons of his shirt and pushed it down his shoulders, throwing it away while Matt’s hands travelled to his shoulders and then down his arms and torso, feeling up his muscles. 

Kissing and nibbling on Dom’s neck, he ran them up again and around to his back, fingers spread apart to cover as much as he could. Gripping him by his waist afterwards, he hungrily reached with his mouth for the smooth chest, laying open mouthed kisses, licking over his birth marks and flicking his nipples with his tongue, brushing his lips over the sparse chest hair. Dom’s body tasted as sublime as it looked; hard, hot, salty flesh. Matt wanted to swallow him whole. 

Then there was the matter of those tight, tantalizing low cut black skinnies he wore.

Breathing hard, he pushed Dom towards the bed, the two working together to unfasten his belt and peel off the jeans and underwear while the drummer sat down. There were barely any tan lines in Dom’s nude body and Matt’s mouth was suddenly very dry.

“Why is it not a surprise you’ve been tanning starkers?” 

“But not by the pool. As I’m sure you noticed.”

Resting on his elbows, Dom grinned smugly at the way Matt’s face and neck flushed red. 

He watched as Matt slowed down, only lightly caressing his thighs now. He had such incredibly soft hands. By the way he was staring, now at his cock, Dom was sure he wasn’t thinking about tan lines anymore. But then he curled his long fingers around it and Dom groaned in satisfaction. 

Matt stroked a few times and settled on his knees more comfortably between his legs, looking intently at his own movements before glancing up at Dom.

“What do you, I mean, how do you... want me to do this?”

It had been awhile since Dom had witnessed this level of incertitude coming from him. But there was no point in telling him that he wasn’t obliged to do it. Although it was crystal clear this was new territory, it couldn’t be more obvious that he wanted to try it.

“Don’t bite it off? Do what feels good when someone does it to you.”

Matt barely let him finish. He dipped his head and Dom gaped when he flattened his tongue on his balls and licked him slowly, all the way up. And then wrapped his lips around the tip.

“Oh, _God_.”

He started taking more in his mouth with every downwards motion, until Dom’s cock hit the back of his throat and he pulled away coughing.

“Sorry," he almost sounded disappointed. "Don’t think I’m very good at this.”

“Do you see me complaining?” Dom chuckled. 

A blowjob was a blowjob. He raised himself from his elbows a little more, almost to a sitting position, and took a hand to the back of Matt’s head, cradling it and scratching at his scalp with his fingertips. 

“‘s not a competition. You wanna keep going?”

His eyes darkened and he licked his lips. “Yeah…yeah.”

He went down on Dom again. Slower now but teasing him madly with the way he swirled his tongue. Dom was dying to tilt his hips up and thrust hard and fast into his mouth; he had to settle for gripping Matt‘s hair tighter between his fingers.

Before he'd get him off, Dom sat up and tipped Matt's head up, taking his chin in his hand. It was wet. His pupils were dilated and he groaned into the kiss when Dom leant down to reach him, sucking and tasting himself on Matt's tongue eagerly. He started crawling up to his lap and Dom grabbed him by the arse, his hands running all over it and fondling him over the clothes.

They kneeled on the bed in front of each other, getting rid of Matt‘s shirt and trousers first. Dom pressed against him from behind, holding him tight around the waist and Matt’s head turned over his shoulder. They continued making out, their bodies rocking in unison as Dom rolled his hips into him in a smooth, continuous motion.

Dom‘s hands played below his navel and along the underwear, then traced his hipbones until he hooked his fingers on the waistband. He began pulling it down, painfully slowly, but stopped short of uncovering his cock.

“Fuck‘s sake, Dom," Matt grabbed his wrist and pushed his hand against his crotch impatiently. "Come on…”

Dom giggled. It was true, he was so hard. Dom bent Matt over, always on top of him and making sure he could feel every centimetre of his dick against his half naked arse. Once he got him flat on the mattress, he flipped him around. On his hands and knees above him, he let Matt finger through his hair as he used the tip of his tongue on his nipples. 

“ _Oh..._ ” Matt breathed in sharply and arched his back up from the bed when Dom sunk his face on his stomach. 

The stubble grazing on his body was giving Matt shudders and his muscles fluttered with Dom’s big hands sliding down from his ribs and down his torso, pressing down on his sides with his thumbs.

Leaving loud wet kisses down to his groin, Dom glanced up from below. Matt's skin was slippery, covered in sheen of sweat and the dark hair was tousled. With his underwear halfway down his hips, his skin looked even paler, the contrast provided by the dark patch of hair that led straight to his cock more striking. Eyes on Matt’s, Dom rubbed his mouth on the fabric that covered his dick, before he finally pulled down the boxers, Matt folding his legs to kick them away. Grabbing his erection confidently, with Matt gasping aloud, Dom started pumping it up and down. And then without missing a beat, he took almost his entire length in his mouth in one single motion.

Matt's head fell back on the mattress.

“Fucking… _fuck_ … that feels so good.”

“You’ve got such a lovely cock, Matt.” He said before another achingly slow long suck. “Nice and big.”

Matt was left panting by the time he decided to roll him on his side. Lying behind him, Dom reached for his cock again with an arm around his waist and declined Matt’s attempt to reattribute. Instead, he aligned the length of his cock with Matt's backside and slid it between his buttocks. Spreading Matt's thighs wider by lifting one knee towards his chest, he rubbed himself deeper on him, against his entrance. 

Heady with arousal, with Dom’s hand working faster on him, Matt groaned and pushed back. Dom humped him and fastened his mouth on his neck, sucking. Matt twisted in his hold, breathless.

“ _Dom_ … do whatever you want, Dom… you can do anything you want...”

Their mouths clashed sloppily, all ragged breaths and lip bites, as their bodies rocked into one another’s. 

Matt came first, with a low drawn out moan and Dom thrust harder, holding him by the hip. He came all over his back and arse.

***

They lay side by side catching their breaths. Dom glanced aside. Flat on his front and facing away from Dom, Matt had gone very quiet. Arms folded around his head, his back rose and fell steadily. Sitting up and grabbing a handful of sheet, Dom cleaned up the pearly white fluid over his lower back and buttocks. 

He couldn’t help it. “That was a good look on you, Matt.”

“Careful with that cheek.”

“Which one?” Dom chuckled. Studying the curve of his spine, he rested a hand on his back, tracing every bump gently. “Alright?” He asked softly.

Matt’s grunt was muffled by the bedclothes. Stretching by his side, Dom kept drawing patterns on his lower back, his hand skimming over the curve of his bottom.

“Have you ever done this?”

Matt repositioned his head to speak more clearly. “Define _this_.”

Letting his middle finger dip shallowly between Matt’s buttocks, Dom followed by squeezing one with his hand. “This.”

“Anal.”

“Something like that.”

“Maybe.”

Dom smirked at the non-committal reply. “Just not with a guy.” It didn’t surprise him, not really. He continued. “Did you like it?”

“Was better with company.”

“You know what’s also better?” He paused, bending over to nuzzle behind his ear. “A real cock. Instead of a toy.”

Another jolt of arousal shot through Matt. He turned a little more on his side, to meet Dom’s mouth. They shared a long, unhurried kiss, tongues like velvet, caressing and sweeping languorously, sucking gently.

“I like the way you kiss,” Matt whispered.

Dom pecked his mouth again with a smile. “I like to kiss you.”

Matt dropped on his back fully, exposing his half hard cock. He could feel Dom’s eyes on him. What he'd said earlier when he was on the verge of orgasm had just slipped out without thinking, hadn't been intentional. 

Didn't mean it wasn't true.

***

Dom tossed away the condom and collapsed face down on the bed, panting. Lying by his side, Matt was running his hands through sweat-soaked hair, his chest still rising and falling rapidly. It was the last image Dom saw before dozing off.

He had no idea how much time had passed since, but the room was eerily quiet when he stirred awake. He rolled over and looked around.

Matt was gone.

**_A week later_ **

It was the middle of the afternoon, the summer sun high in the sky hitting hard most of the stadium.

On stage, Muse was about to start soundcheck. Some technical problems to be fixed, the PA system still had a playlist on. Matt and Chris stood in front of the drumkit and Chris kept leaning closer to the singer, grimacing, unable to hear what Matt was trying to say with Dom banging away on the drums. Matt turned to him, scowling.

“Oi! Fucking shut it, you twat!”

Dom was tempted to throw a drumstick in his direction but just rolled his eyes and twirled it between his fingers instead. There had been a quiet politeness between them for the last few days and a couple of long silences in the few occasions where it was just the two of them in the same space. Nothing unexpected, it was more of an unspoken agreement once whatever they had been high on for that trip to Greece had worn off. Although Matt was quickly returning to his usual ways, Dom noted.

The sound kept cutting off, their sound engineer looking decidedly annoyed. When it failed again, and the PA system was suddenly back to the playlist, Matt got up from the piano seat to grab the Manson which rested at the top of it. But his hand jerked involuntarily when he recognised the track blasting through the stadium. It was as though someone had clobbered him on the head.

Dom couldn’t help it. His automatic reaction as soon as he heard _that_ song was to glance over at Matt. It all happened in the fraction of a second: he caught the guitar’s strap slipping out of Matt’s grasp on the piano, the singer reaching over the lid to grab it but somehow bumping oddly against it and losing his balance. Tripping over his own feet, he stumbled a few steps forward, got a foot tangled on a cable and awkwardly flailed his arms but to no avail. He landed face first on the floor.

There was a collective pause, and Matt could sense everyone's eyes on him, sprawled on the stage. It took him a moment to regroup and once he dragged himself up to his knees, he winced and sat back down. 

He looked at Dom. The drummer was standing up, looking over from behind his kit.

“Alright, Matt?” Someone asked from the side of the stage.

His guitar tech was running to pick the Manson off the floor and the music stopped again. The two bandmates instinctively looked up at the silent speakers at the same time, and then back at each other.

They couldn’t tell who started it, but they were suddenly grinning at each other. And then burst out laughing. Dom Anderson also had an amused face when he patted Matt’s shoulder and offered him a hand to help him up to his feet.

But no one else could understand that it wasn’t Matt’s tumble the reason they were doubled over in giggles.

Matt shared a last glance with Dom and took a deep, satisfying breath before sitting behind the piano again. The sound was back on.

“1, 2 ,3…”

Matt launched into New Born.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> You Know Me Too Well · Nothing But Thieves
> 
> Summer was long  
> And it's suffocating when you're alone  
> I gave you a call  
> Baby, I could come by, help forget it all  
> 'Cause in this sticky weather, oh, it's really hard to sleep  
> As you know all too well  
> And when we dig together, oh, you make me feel so cheap  
> But I can't help myself  
> Filthy impetuous soul  
> I wanna give it to you  
> Oh, just to see what you do  
> 'Cause I'm so drunk on you  
> Baby, you're all that I want  
> I want you all to myself  
> Oh, but you know me too well  
> I left in the night  
> 'Cause you don't like to see me in the daylight  
> And maybe you're right  
> We don't get on so well, when we lose the high  
> And lovers on the subway, they put on a show for me  
> But I just felt an inner lust  
> 'Cause every love story always end in tragedy  
> If you wait long enough  
> Filthy impetuous soul  
> I wanna give it to you  
> Oh, just to see what you do  
> 'Cause I'm so drunk on you  
> Baby, you're all that I want  
> I want you all to myself  
> Oh, but you know me too well  
> Renew me 'cause sometimes I forget  
> Got my own two hands clenched around my neck  
> Filthy impetuous soul  
> I wanna give it to you  
> Oh, just to see what you do  
> 'Cause I'm so drunk on you  
> Baby, you're all that I want  
> I want you all to myself  
> Oh, but you know me too well  
> Oh, but you know me too well  
> Oh, but you know me too well  
> Oh, but you know me too well, well


End file.
